Quack the Ripper
I admit. I never worked at a company called Ninny Winnies. I really worked at PBS. This is the tragic tale of how I found a show that would fuel all my nightmares from then on. It was called... Quack the Ripper. Quack the Ripper: How I found it It was another beautiful day heading to PBS. What was my job? Watch shows to see if they were appropriate for kids to watch. Mostly, it was boring. Sesame Street, Cailou, Thomas and Friends, Cyberchase, I didn't care for. But there were a few I liked, such as Arthur, Martha Speaks, Word Girl, and Peep and the Big Wide World. That day, I sat down to watch another episode of Peep and the Big Wide World, not knowing what was in store. The story I watched the theme song come up...except there was something strange about it. It was black & white, plus there was a strange popping noise in the background rather than the usual theme song. The end of the theme song froze abruptly, which was strange. And for 1 frame after the title, an angry face that looked as if it belonged to a meme popped up. Then it disappeared. The title card was even stranger than the theme song. It showed a picture of Quack eating something's guts, as well as the title, which said Quack the Ripper (sounds like Jack the Ripper). Strange, because the episode was labeled Ninny Winnies. (This is where I came up with the name.) I realized that Quack was eating Peep's guts when I took a closer look. The title card was in complete black and white. But the strangest things of all were the names of the writer and the storyboard director. They weren't any of the usual people, such as Kathy Waugh, Joe Fallon, or Arna Selznick. Rather, the writer was Barney Johnson and the director of storyboards Elliot Manhuno. I decided that it was inappropriate from that point on. But out of curiosity, I watched on. The show went to color, yet it was completely mute. It featured Peep and Quack walking with each other, apparently talking. Quack then looked behind him, only the screen stopped. The screen then zoomed in near Quack’s face, then after two minutes, a picture of Earth appeared, and then disappeared after a few seconds. Suddenly, Quack spun around. The screen zoomed in to Quack’s face. After two minutes, a different frame popped up, and then quickly disappeared. The frame was investigated, and it was identified as a young boy who had been murdered. Immediately, I began to regret watching the show. The screen went back to Quack, only now the show was in black and white, and there were spots around Quack’s head. Also, Quack’s eyes became bloodshot. The screen once again zoomed in. Quack’s eyes began to twitch, and according to my colleague, the same tone at the title card appeared after one minute. Sure enough, I heard it. After two minutes, the frame switched, and then switched again. Another investigation was done, and it turned out the frame was a German flag. I was getting disturbed. When it switched back to Quack, there was now an uncanny murmuring in the background. Quack’s eyes were now twitching as if he had been stung by a wasp near one, and the screen began twisting as it zoomed in. Quack looked almost like a shadow, and then, as the color immediately came back, he screamed “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!” He grabbed Peep, ripped him apart, and ate him. Blood dripped from Quack’s mouth, and his eyes were wet. The screen then ripped apart and everything was black for one minute. Then on the screen came a picture of Peep’s can that night. I couldn’t bear to watch anymore, so I asked the man who ran the projector to watch. He reported this: “After the black, Peep’s can show up. Quack was sitting in it with his eyes wide and his hat drooping. He shivered for one minute. The background was normal. After one minute, however, things changed. Quack stopped shivering, and for 30 seconds he was completely still. The background switched to black. Suddenly, he began to softly weep. For 2 minutes he stayed like this. Then his eyes turned green. His weeping changed into screaming. I was sure the movie would end by now. I was wrong. Instead, it lasted much longer. I got my shotgun ready. The screaming slowly got louder and more painful to listen to. The colors changed into colors unimaginable. In fact, only the humongous HDTV in our building was able to comprehend the colors…but my eyes couldn’t. I felt like the colors were burning my eyes. This lasted for 5 horribly long minutes. Then the movie finally got ready to come to an end. Quack turned green and shouted ‘DEATH IS NOTHING BUT A DREAM!!!’ and using a peeling of the can, slashed open his stomach, spilling out the remains of Peep in the process. The movie ends with the remains of Quack and Peep all over the can. The background is back to normal at this point.” After I knew it was safe, I came back into the movie room. The projector man had put the movie back in the projector, and the credits went on. But, just like the Theme Song, the credits were different. They were mute, except the end, in which someone says “Death is nothing but a dream…a nightmare.” The PBS Kids logo appears at the end as well. I was amazed. A show like that and the PBS Kids logo show up. As for the murdered boy, no one knows who it is, but he was certainly unlucky. I destroyed the film, sparing only the meme’s angry face. And one more thing went on. A search for Barney Johnson and Elliot Manhuno began, questioning everyone, including Scott Beaudin, the former voice of Peep, and Jamie Watson, the voice of Quack. But they didn’t have a clue. Then a search began to find the duo’s place in PBS. But something scary happened… …there were no records of Barney Johnson or Elliot Manhuno working at PBS. The first nightmare My first nightmare was watching the very episode which started all my nightmares from then on, except I was the only one in the room. I looked behind me, and the rest of the seats seemed infinite. Then I watched the show again. It went like before, except when Quack was supposed to say “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!” he said “IF YOU ARE WATCHING, YOU’RE DEAD!!!” When I turned around, sure enough, all I could see was black. Then it became hard to breathe. I turned around, only I was actually in a coffin. Just before I woke up, I heard someone say “Death is nothing but a dream…a nightmare.” The second nightmare My second nightmare was based off the second, only I was watching the show in 3-D, and my best friend Tony Guz was sitting next to me. The show went like normal, until Quack was supposed to say “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!” Instead, he said “YOU CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!” And he popped out of the screen for real and ate Tony. And then the same voice from before said “Death is nothing but a dream…a nightmare.” The final nightmare This dream was different from the other two. It actually started good. I had just become a multimillionaire after winning the lottery twice and writing a successful novel. I decided to go to the movies. Everything went like it should, except the popcorn was as heavy as rocks (and tasted worse) and there was only one movie playing. It was called Ninny Winnies. I went in, not remembering what the show was labeled in real life. I sat down in a seat labeled “Reserved for $$$.” I watched the last of an animated short warning against cell phones in the theater. “It’s like I said, Quack the Ripper kills anyone with a cell phone in the movies.” I suddenly remembered what Ninny Winnies was. But it was too late. The doors were locked, so until the movie ended, I had to stay. The show began as normal, and for once, nothing bad happened when Quack said “I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!” But near the end, the nightmare finally got fueled. When Quack would have said “DEATH IS NOTHING BUT A DREAM!!!” he said “YOU’RE NEXT!!!” and ate me. Finally, I found the dream source of the guy who said “Death is nothing but a dream…a nightmare.” A man inside Quack’s stomach said what I always heard at the end of my nightmares. He explained his name was Elliot Manhuno, and he and his friend Barney Johnson had decided to pull a prank on PBS. They lived near PBS Studios, so they made their own episode of Peep and the Big Wide World. Category:Lost Episodes Category:From The Geoshea's Lost Episodes Wiki Category:From The Creepypasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees